Gimme A Chance
by Mentaly Disturbed
Summary: Rock Lee just wants one chance to prove to Sakura that he can make her happy. Will she give it to him? Rock Lee/Sakura one-shot song fic. The song is Gimme A Chance by The Plain White T's.


**A/N:** **This story takes place when Sakura and the others are 20 except for Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten. They are 21. And Sasuke is back from the creepy snake dude (A.K.A Orochimaru.) Also in this fan fic, Sakura may say she still loves Sasuke but she is not obsessed with him like she use to be. **

Song lyrics will be in bold letters. 

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto and I also don't own the song.

Now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------

"Please Sakura? Just give me one chance. If you don't think it will work out after then we can end things there." said Lee. "I said no!" yelled Sakura. Lee felt heartbroken but he continued to ask. "Sakura, I only ask for one chance to show you that I am better than Sasuke. Please let me take you out on one date. That is all I ask." He pleaded. Sakura was starting to get a headache _'How many times do I have to tell him no until he finally relises that I love Sasuke and I'm not gonna change my mind?' __She thought._. "Lee... You're very sweet, but I'm just not romanticly interested in you." She explained. Once again he was shot down by his pink haired angel and it hurt him so much just like every time before.

-------------------------------------------  
**Why don't you open up your eyes?  
These are more than passing glances  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Cause I'm taking all the chances**  
------------------------------------------ 

"Lee, I'm really sorry." Came a sympathic response from Sakura. Lee stood there still feeling heartbroken but didn't let it show. "That is okay Sakura. One day I will win you over!" Shouted Lee enthusiastically. Sakura just sighed and shook her head. "Lee I have to go now, I have to meet Lady Tsunade at the hospital and help out." She sighed. "Okay! Do you wish for me to walk you there??" Lee asked while hoping she would say yes. "No. That's okay." Sakura told Lee. Feeling dissapointed that he couldn't walk Sakura to her destination he managed to stay his usual hyper self. "Okay. I shall see you another time then. Have a good day Sakura." Said Lee as he ran down the street to do more training.

------------------------------------------  
**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need**  
---------------------------------------- 

While running down the street to the training grounds he started to think about Sakura. _'I wish she would just give me one chance. I care for her so much but she only wants Sauske.'_ As Lee was thinking he started to go from running to walking._'But one day I will win her over and I will make her the happiest person in the world!'_ he yelled in his head. Picking up his fast pace again he reached the training grounds in a short amount of time and started his usual training routine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next day Lee was walking down the street looking for Sakura as he was planning on asking her to go out with him again. After searching for her for a good while he finally found her but she was walking up to Sasuke. When he saw her walk up to him he decided, even though it went against his polite nature, that he would listen in on the conversation out of sight. "Hey Sasuke!" squealed Sakura. "Hn." was Sasukes response. "How are you today?" She asked. "Hn" Was once again his answer. Wishing that she was getting more of an answer then "Hn." but she kept on talking anyway. "Do you have any plans today?" "Not really." he told her finally giving a decent response. "Would you like to go and get some lunch with me?" She asked hoping he would say yes. "No."

----------------------------------------------  
**What do you see in all these guys?  
Don't you know they're just pretending?  
Somehow you always seem surprised  
That it's not a happy ending  
Don't you want a happy ending?  
**--------------------------------------------- 

Once again she felt hurt that he had rejected her. "Okay Sasuke. I'll talk to you later then." He did his famous "Hn" and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Feeling upset she sighed and decided to go and train at the training grounds.

------------------------------------------------  
**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need  
**------------------------------------------------ 

Lee stood there for a waiting until they both were out of sight to leave then started making his way to the training grounds to talk to Sakura. On his way he passed Ino's flower shop and decided he would get some flowers for Sakura. Walking into the flower shop he saw Ino watering some flowers. "Hello Ino." greeted Lee. She turned around and smiled while saying, "Hey Lee. what are you here for today?" He grinned happily and replied "I am here to get Sakura some flowers." "That's very nice of you Lee." Walking around the shop he went in seach for flowers he thought Sakura would enjoy the most.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a while he still couldn't find something that really caught his attention. Ino saw his frustration and went in the back and brought back the most beautiful bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. It was a big bouquet that had lot's of different flowers of all different colors and they all fit very nicely together. "They are gorgeous!" he exclaimed. She smiled and said "Yeah. I just put them together today. They're very strong flowers and should last awhile. I think Sakura would love them." "I agree. I shall buy them!" Pulling out his money he paid for the flowers then made his way to training grounds to give them to Sakura.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**All I want to do is spend my life with you  
And all I want from you is a chance so I can prove my love to you  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance  
**------------------------------------------------------------------ 

He finally found her around sunset and she was laying by the small creek that was close to the training grounds. He stared at her for a little while thinking how beautiful she looked. She was laying on her back with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. He didn't think she knew he was there until she spoke. "Hey Lee. What's up?" Smiling his usual big smile he said "I came to bring you these." He then walked over to her and she sat up and opened her eyes and saw the beautiful bouquet that he had bought her. "Oh my god! Lee, they're beautiful!" He handed them to her and told her, "They may be beautiful but their beauty is nothing compared to yours." Sakura blushed. "Thank you so much Lee." she brought them up to her face and inhaled their wonderful scent deeply. Sitting down next to her he stared at her and couldn't help but think of how much he loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura couldn't help but think of sweet that was of him. She looked up at him and he looked back at her _'He looks so handsome... WAIT! What am I thinking? I love Sauske. I don't like Lee anymore than a friend... Or do I?'_ When she started to think about Lee as more than a friend she got a warm feeling in her. _'I never feel this way when I'm with Sauske.'_ She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Lee move a little closer to her. She finally got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name "Sakura? Is something wrong?" Lee asked sounding a little concerned. "Huh? Oh. No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking." Sakura said while smiling. Lee smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They sat there a little longer in silence while they watched the sun finish setting. The sun finally went all the way down. Abeautiful full moon took it's place in the sky and it shone very beautifully in the water of the creek. Deciding that he would ask her again about going out with him he turned to her. "Sakura... would you... would please you go out with me? I just want one chance, just one to show you how happy I can make you." Lee said hoping this would finally be the time she said yes. Sakura looked at him then looked at the flowers he gave her _'He's so sweet and he's always so nice to me, unlike Sauske...' __She _then decided what she would tell him.

-----------------------------------------  
**Why don't you open up your eyes?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
**------------------------------------------ 

Lee sat there waiting for an answer, hoping more than ever she would say yes. After she didn't answer for a while he took the silence as a 'No'. He started to get up and was about to walk away when he heard he start to speak. "Yes... I'll go out with you." Lee was in shock. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams had finally said yes. "Do... Do you really mean it? You will really go out with me??" he asked. "Yes. I really mean it." She replied with a smile.. At that moment he was the happiest he had ever been. He picked her up and brought her into a strong loving hug and she hugged him back. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Pulling away from their kiss after a few minutes they still stayed in their embrace. After a while longer they let go of each other completely and Lee walked Sakura home. On the way there they talked about lots of things but the whole time Lee couldn't stop from smiling.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: I wrote this sometime last year and it was my very first fan fic ever. I felt so cheesy when I finished it... lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! And I should be posting more fics soon so keep checking my profile. **


End file.
